


Caden and Caleb: Excuse me Miss, my Daddy got Lost

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins, Worried Derek, Worried Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caden and Caleb narrate to Derek how Stiles got lost in the mall and passed out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Excuse me Miss, my Daddy got Lost

 

  **Caden and Caleb**

_Excuse me Miss, my Daddy got Lost_

 

 

 

 

Stiles groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the white light above his head. He heard an excited squeal and held his head, instinctively.

“Shhh, papa said no making loud sounds!” a little voice hissed warningly.

“But dada woke up, we should make his ouchie better!” another little voice said stubbornly, a pout in his voice.

“Papa will make the ouchie better, not you!” the first little voice declared and another whine succeeded it.

Stiles groaned, feeling like a ton of bricks landed on his head, as he tried to sit up.

“Go call papa.”

“Why? You go!”

“I’m big brother, you shoulda listen to me”

“I don’ care you—

“—“(Glare)

“Hmph, ok!”

 

“Papa, papa, papa, papa!” Caleb trotted towards the wending machine where Derek was getting himself some coffee.

“What, what’s wrong? Is everything ok? Where’s your brother?” Derek bombarded him with a dozen questions as he crouched down to Caleb’s height. “Dada’s awake, ‘Den made me come get you” Caleb said, eyes wide and excited.

“What! Ok, let’s go” and with that he picked up the four year old and literally rushed to the other half of their family.

“It’s ok dada, t’will go away.” Caden mumbled, arms wrapped around Stiles’ neck. He pecked his forehead repeatedly, hoping to soothe the pain away. Stiles couldn’t stop grinning despite his headache as he let his son have his way with him.

“Me too, me too, papa lemme down!” Caleb cried as soon as Derek opened the door and watched slightly bewildered as his youngest twin climbed his husband’s other side and mimicked his brother’s actions. Stiles was soon smooch-smothered and it only increased his pain because the twins were pushing eachother away to plant more kisses jostling him in the process.

“Ok that’s enough now” Derek warned, walking over to them. Stiles gave them both eskimo kisses and let Derek gently pry Caden off the bed by holding his tummy and motioned for Caleb to follow suit. “Sit there till grandpa comes, he’s on the way.” He said, pointing at the small bench next to the door and the sulking twins did as they were told. They raised themselves onto the bench and folded their arms to their chests, legs hanging in the air and adorable pouts on their faces.

Stiles giggled and immediately winced rubbing his head, trying to lessen the pain. “Gah, that hurts!” he muttered and Derek sat down next to him and placed his palm on his heated forehead and siphoned the pain away slowly. Stiles frowned seeing the veins on Derek’s forearm turn angry black and tried to shove his hand off. He got a glare in return and sighed, settling down comfortably on the bed.

“Now who’s going to tell me what happened?” Derek asked a perfect eyebrow quirked as he looked from his mate to his cubs and then back to his mate.

“I will!” Caleb answered enthusiastically and Caden rolled his eyes. Stiles laughed watching his four year old do a perfect Derek-esq eye roll and Derek smirked.

“Alright then”

 

\------

 

“You two are so much like your papa when it comes to clothing! You’ll go to school next year, are you gonna go half naked to school too?” Stiles reprimanded, holding out a deep blue t-shirt against Caden’s chest. The toddler was doing his signature sulky face while Caleb stood next to his brother, restless and eager, like was wanted to run away and explore the mall.

“That’s next year dada, clothes suck!” Caden frowned and Stiles shot him a glare. “Hey now, clothes cover your dignity. They’re essential parts of human life, although ancient people didn’t wear clothes, just bear or tiger skin because they didn’t have cool malls and boutiques back then to buy clothes… so yeah, and also you should wear clothes because not many people like seeing other people naked in public. It’s just creepy and weird. No one wants to look creepy and weird” Stiles explained, shoving through the racks and fishing out several t-shirts.

Caden gave his father a puzzled look while Caleb looked awed, probably by the fact that cavemen pranced around in animal skins. “Dada so is aunt Lydia like early man?” he asked very seriously, with wide forest green eyes and mouth agape. Stiles startled a bit but then burst out laughing. He knew Lydia and her love for fur was gonna become a plausible future hazard, considering she lived with werewolves and all their furry situations and yeah…! Bless his son, really and whoever taught him the words ‘early man’. He was 99.999% sure it was himself.

“Don’t let aunty Lydia hear you say that baby. She’ll skin us alive and wear us on her body!” he said the last part to himself ofcourse. Stiles was finally satisfied when he found stuff his kids would look ridiculously good wearing after rummaging through all the kids section.

“Ok I think we got everything, let’s go pay now.” he said, clutching Caleb’s hand and let Caden walk before them. He was already the big boy who didn’t like to be helped and did everything on his own.

Everything was fine, Stiles was paying for the clothes they got, and he was chatting up a little with the elderly woman behind him and to the man behind the counter. And it was when he was about to pull his card out did he notice some serious problem in the scenario.

His sons were not standing next to him anymore and he swore he saw them a fraction of a second ago.

“Umm, Caden, Caleb?!” he mumbled, looking bewildered, looking at his side. “Where are my kids?” he asked, looking at the people around him and they looked equally surprised. “My kids, you know twins, four years old, about this tall…   he held his hand up in the air to a little below his waist….   Dark hair, green eyes, identical? No?... CALEB! CADEN!”

Aaand he panicked

Really, he shouldn’t have. His kids were freaking werewolves, they had super senses, and they’d probably find _him_. But his _motherly_ instincts started kicking in as he began screaming, looking for them and asking every being in the mall if they had seen his kids.

Stiles wheezed as his breathing started becoming laboured. He didn’t even realize the old lady was right with him, helping him find the twins. “Caden, Caleb!” she shouted too, looking around. “Oh, oh god! Somebody help!” she screeched, holding onto Stiles’ shoulders as he fell to the ground, the beginnings of a panic attack showing.

Meanwhile…

“Dada will be so angry, you are SO silly Cal!” Caden complained, sniffing the air to catch their father’s scent because they couldn’t remember their way back to the cash register. “But I just wanted to see the new games they had” Caleb cried out, sounding guilty and a little scared.

“We should go to him, try to catch his scent like me!” Caden snapped, snatching his brother’s hand and walking around on fast little legs.

“Well hello there, lost are we?” a lady asked, crouching to their height and smiling widely at them. She had bright blonde hair, curly with red lipstick and black pants. She looked a lot like Aunt Erica and Caleb immediately smiled back.

“Excuse me Miss…   Caleb began, learning polite manners from his papa (Irony it is then)…  Our dada got lost; can you help us find him?” Caleb asked with big bambi eyes and a toothy smile and Caden scowled. The lady giggled as she looked around, trying to find a frantic looking parent. “Are you sure you’re not the ones who got lost?” she asked and Caleb shook his head a no.

“Nuh uh, we can’t get lost, you see we can smel—

“CALEB, YOU SILLY YOU! I’ll tell papa you talked to a stranger!” Caden complained, “We don’t need help! Our dada is right there!” Caden said and dragged Caleb away with him when the lady was looking at where he pointed. Sometimes it was good to be extra fast.

“But she could help!” Caleb whined and Caden glared at him. “We’re werewolves stupid; we can find dada on our own. And you were ‘bout to tell her we were werewolves and we could smell dada, you are SO silly Cal!” Caden repeated the sentence, his favourite word of the day being ‘silly’.

Caleb’s eyes watered as he looked at his twin with a massive pout and a sound hiccup. “I’m sorreeeyyy!” he started crying. “I didn’t mean to make dada get lost.” He explained, pulling at Caden’s hand tightly, asking for forgiveness and Caden sighed.

“It’s ok Cal, let’s go now, I can smell dada, I think we’re close now” he assured his brother, wrapping a little arm around the four year’s shoulder and leading him towards Stiles. Caleb sniffed, twitched and rubbed his nose with the back of his palm and copied his brother, trying to catch his dada’s scent.

“Oh thank GOD! Where did you two disappear to? Come here now, your daddy fainted because he got so worried!” the old lady from the counter whinged, motioning for the twins to walk towards her. A crowd had gathered around them and Caleb and Caden looked extremely guilty and scared seeing their unconscious father.

“Is dada gonna be ok?” Caden asked, kneeling beside Stiles and the lady nodded, “I called the hospital people, they should be here.” The lady offered kindly, smoothing Caden’s back who still didn’t let go off the death clutch he had on Caleb’s hand. The younger twin burst out crying again and the lady tried to shush him.

“MOVE ASIDE NOW!” A very angry voice barked from behind them and Caden and Caleb looked surprised, secure and relieved at the same time.

“PAPA!” they shouted in sync and jumped into Derek’s worried hands. Derek looked at Stiles and froze, “Stiles…” he whispered, touching his husband’s forehead and listening to his heartbeat.

“Excuse me sir, are you the husband?” the old lady asked and Derek nodded. “Derek Hale, did you call 911?” he asked fast, “I did” she answered and Derek snapped his head to his cubs and pulled them forward, checking their scents and bodies for external breach. “What happened? Where did you go? I got a call and was told my husband passed out and that my kids went missing! What were you two DOING?” Derek yelled, trying very hard to control his temper. Caden and Caleb whimpered and Caleb began crying _again_.

Just then some medics came along and pushed Stiles into the stretcher. “Later! Now move ahead of me and NO funny business!” Derek said, keeping his senses on his kids as he thanked the lady and answered the questions the medics asked him.

 

\------ 

 

“You are in so much trouble.” Derek pointed out to Caleb who pouted and crouched down further into his seat. Caden snickered and Derek shot him a look, “You too, you should have just told dada this one wandered off instead of going after him yourself. You could have atleast helped dada catch his scent.” Derek explained looking from Caleb to Caden and the latter frowned.

“Derek it’s ok really, I’m fine now.” Stiles assured him and Derek sighed.

“Honestly Stiles, your kids are werewolves, they would have come back.” He said and Stiles scowled at his husband. “I was worried SICK Derek, my four year old babies had wandered off. I was not in my senses after I didn’t see them next to me anymore. I panicked, like ANY parent would!” Stiles snapped and Derek sighed again.

“Yeah I know, sorry, just… its ok” he said, pecking Stiles on his lips softly and they heard collective groans and ‘ewws’.

“You’ll go in time out now!” Stiles warned and Caleb and Caden went back to sulking in a second.

Blissful silence engulfed the room for a few minutes when the parents heard a set of giggles go off.

 

Derek and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at their kids. Their handfuls!

 

 

\---------- 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the fifth instalment of the twins series. The twins are four here and smarter now!! :D :D :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
